


No Reason

by kalemvir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, My First Fanfic, christmas markets, just a stupid drabble, or really any market ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalemvir/pseuds/kalemvir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves christmas markets. Dean doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason

A loud thud echoed in the whole building. The crowd stopped to see a giant in a suit, collapsed face down on the ground, panting, with his long hair hanging loose about his shoulders. After a couple of seconds, everyone continued with their strolls, not even slightly impressed.

It wasn’t a rare occurrence. You could witness a case like that every five minutes. A lot of people gave up.  _Everyone gives up, sooner or later_. It was just a matter of time. No one could survive that hell for a very long time. Or, at least, that was what Dean thought. And he was hoping for it to be true with all his might.

 _No one_.

And yet, right in front of him, a funny guy with a trench coat was cheerfully bouncing between one stall and another. No sign of weariness or hesitation.

 _No one_.

And there he was, peeking inside some huge baskets overflowing with wooden beads.  

_Not a single one._

And there he wasn’t anymore, as something else had already caught his attention. _Who would even want that_ , thought Dean, not sharing Cas’ enthusiasm for an ant-bear shaped lamp.

 _It’s just a matter of time_.

And again, he jumped quickly to the next stand, his nose pressed against the glass, staring at pastries with the most improbable fillings.

 _It’s been hours. He won’t last much longer_.

The coat was flapping around like the colorful fabrics displayed by the mongers, as he was about to throw himself on the next stand.

There were no reasons for Dean to be in that place. The job was done, they should have got back on the road right away. But  _he_  had insisted. Refusing was unthinkable.

 _“Just a quick glance”_.

It had been hours. Hours felt like years. Years felt like eternity. Was the sun still up in the sky? He didn’t know. Furthermore, there were no free food samples left, wiped out by the horde of previous customers. Dean would have gladly went back to his baby and took off, or at least laid down next to Sam and the whole rank of quitters, closing his eyes and imagining to be somewhere else.

No reason to go on with that crap. Suddenly, the image of Cas, smiling ear to ear, with a sombrero on his head, appeared.

 _Well, maybe there is a reason_.

It lasted a second. Cas was already gone, vanished in a cloud of spices, sweat, and human desperation. Dean forced himself to keep walking, following his angel.

 _It’s just a matter of time. Soon this torture will end_.


End file.
